Pieces of The Heroes
by Nerd.princess123
Summary: DRABBLE COLLECTION! Every pair I love, I take requests too. Plus there's friendship and a bit of angst. Anyway, read it and be happy! T cuz I'm paranoid. Jasper: She made him fall hard ever since the first day they met. Maybe he didn't have his memories but now with his memories back he knows his love for Piper cannot be changed.
1. Forge

**Hey, I'm here with drabbles! My favorite pairings from PJO! **

**And yes, Leyna is up front. probably the first few chapters, hehehe**

* * *

**FORGE**

It never really occurred to Reyna that she'd end up hanging out with a Greek, let alone like hanging out with a Greek. Or a _nasty Roman killing Graecus, _as Octavian would say. But it did happened. It was nice, to hang out with a friend for once free if all responsibilities of a Praetor, and Frank Zhang needed help improving.

She acted like she came here because she has no where else to be, the first few days. But the truth is, she wanted to come. She asked directions from Jason and Piper, who suggested her to hang out on the beach with them, but she declined. She only thought about visiting him for a couple of minutes for one day, but it turned into this nasty habit. She'd go there sit and watch him tinker around.

"Reyna?" Leo asked, after they shared a cup of hot chocolate Reyna brought and some gummy worms from Leo's tool belt.

"Hmm?" Reyna replied, chewing on a piece of gummy worm.

"Why do you always visit here?" Leo asked, and hurried to add. "Not that I don't want you to. I thought you might, you know want to hang around with Annabeth or Percy or _Jason._"

Reyna shrugged. "I like it here. It's... nice." Reyna said awkwardly, lack of words, that's all.

Leo snorted. "You can't call the forge of awesomeness just 'nice'." Leo wrote the words on air with his fingers.

"Ok, so it's actually really noisy and loud and disgusting." Reyna said poker faced. It took Leo a minute to understand that it was a joke, but when he did, he glared at her.

"_Reina,_ you need to have a better sense of humor than that. It sucked." Leo said.

Reyna didn't say anything on calling her Queen. "No, it didn't. You just don't have a good sense of humor." She shrugged.

Leo looked insulted. "YOU do not tell that I don't have a good sense of humor."

Reyna grinned. Leo would've looked a bit shocked a bit shocked when she first laughed around him, and now he looks happy. "I just did. What are you gonna do? Light up in fire?"

That Leo did. Or at least his head did. Reyna burst out laughing. "You're saying I don't have a sense of humor, while you are laughing." Leo looked at her wiggling his eyebrows, which were on fire.

"Just a question, Leo. Why don't your hair burn off?" Reyna asked.

"Dunno," He shrugged. "Now, please, get out of my AWESOME forge and away from my AWESOME sense of humor." Leo grinned.

"As you say, Repair Boy." Reyna walked out. But before she went out she turned around. "Leo, to answer your first question: I come here because I like being here, being with a 'firey' friend." Reyna walked out.

Leo looked around for a few moments and chuckled. Then he shouted. "Good one, Rey-Rey, you still have hope! Come tomorrow to learn the new techniques of Professor Valdez!"

He swore he heard Reyna laugh and shout back a 'yes'.

* * *

**AN: I'm not really sure about this. You can always leave a review. I'll update tomorrow or day after, don't know. But what do you think? Hey you can check my story 'Criminal', it's one of my best stories.**


	2. Eyes

**Hi, demigods, mortals and all the other creatures out there. Last time you didn't review :( :'( But I'm here and PLEASE leave a review. I wouldn't have posted today but... I promised myself 365 chapters one in each day :)**

**Disclaimer: Sorry don't own them.**

* * *

**EYES**

The first time Leo heard about Reyna, it was from Jason. It was one of those rare times Piper and Jason wasn't together. Jason came to his cabin and took him on a walk. It was silent for a long time before Leo broke it.

"Superman, why did you took me away from Leo Cave?" Leo joked uncomfortably.

"I wanted to talk with you." Jason said.

"About what?" Leo asked, trying to get on with the serious mood.

"About Rome." Jason said. And jumped on telling him about how all this seemed too unreal to him, like a dream or something. But Jason remembered a few things really clearly.

"And there's Reyna." Jason had said.

"_Reina_?" Leo asked.

Apparently Jason didn't make the connection. Maybe Spanish wasn't his strong forte. "Yeah, Reyna. She and I used to rule Rome together. Praetors. Friends. Best friends. Colleagues." Jason chuckled. Leo looked at him strangely.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Nothing." Jason quickly said. Leo might not be the smartest demigod, but he understood one thing: Jason and Reyna were probably more than friends.

"So, you're saying that you had another girlfriend other than Beauty Queen. You do get around." Leo said, with a light humor.

Jason shook his head. "No, we were never a couple. _We would've been._" He muttered the last line, Leo decided to ignore it.

Leo never heard about Reyna from Jason, especially not around Piper.

* * *

Leo finally met Reyna. They just landed on Rome. Not land, as in hanging over it. Annabeth's idea. That blonde is a genius. Leo caught Reyna from far away. Jason didn't describe her properly. Sure he had described the automatons, black braided hair and purple cloak with an air of confidence. But he didn't - couldn't - capture the beauty in her eyes.

Those eyes hid so much pain, lies and hurt. Nobody noticed the hurt, she tried to hide it really. But Leo did. Leo noticed the pain behind her black eyes which looked so emotionless to the world.

It was so typical of him, to fall for a girl who was beautiful, strong and totally out of his league. But Leo felt deeper about her than anyone else. So Leo offered her a half smile when she looked at him.

And she smiled back. Maybe her eyes still looked a bit hurt but he could change that.

After the war, all of them dirty and grimy Leo saw Reyna walking with Aurum. Leo wanted to ask what happened to Argentum, but when he looked her in the eyes, he got all the answer he needed. They're dead.

Leo didn't go and comfort her, but he just offered a half smile to her. Reyna returned it, with an amount of sadness in her eyes.

Leo decided that he'd _try_ to eliminate the sadness in her eyes.

Maybe he didn't succeed, but he did succeed into making her believe in love.

* * *

**Well, finished. I can hope for one review right? I mean, it's not that bad, is it?**

**Tell me, if it is.**


	3. McDonalds

**Thanks for the two reviews. Really, but I'm here again with yet another drabble. **

**You know, BD is playing against New Zealand for the Sahara Cup today. I'm watching it and thinking... the cubs are growing up to become brilliant tigers. Even if they lose, I'm proud of them. It's like... bad to awesome in a few months. If they continue going like this the next World Cup might be ours!**

**I guess not much of America watched cricket but it's a famous game in BD and I'm like OMFG OMFG THEY HAVE TO WIN!**

**Anyway, need to calm my nerves. I'm writing a Leyna fic.  
**

**362 left.**

* * *

**McDonalds**

"You're trying to tell me, you've never had a McDonalds. That is just not possible!" Leo looked at Reyna wide eyed.

"Never thought them much healthy," Reyna shrugged.

Leo jumped up and took Reyna by the shoulders. "Are you freaking crazy?" He asked. His eyes had a wild look in them.

"No, I think you are crazy." Reyna calmly said, trying to hide a smile.

"Oh my gods, we have to go McDonalds." Leo took Reyna's hand and dragged her.

"Hey, I have paper works." Reyna protested.

"Tell Zhang to do them, you're coming with me." Leo called Frank.

"Hey, Zhang, take over for Reyna. She never went to McDonalds!" He shouted.

Frank came over running and breathing hard. "WHAT?" He asked shocked. "Reyna, you never went to McDonalds? That's, like, a crime. Of course I'll take over for you, go and enjoy McDonalds."

And that's how Reyna ended up going to McDonalds with Leo.

* * *

"Can I keep your toy too, Leo?" Reyna asked.

Leo sighed. "Unless you tell me, that, I, Leo Valdez, supreme commander of the Argo, am awesome and always right." Leo grinned.

"Never, just give me the toy!" Reyna shouted.

"Can't I at least get a kiss?" Leo asked.

"Okey dokey," Reyna had a mischievous glint, which Leo shouldn't have trusted. But he did, biggest mistake he ever made.

Reyna crept up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Leo smirked. Reyna inched her face slowly towards his and then gave him a short kiss and then moved her face away smiling seductively. Leo captured her lips once again, but before he could get a proper make out, Reyna sneaked her hand inside his pocket and took out the toy, smiling evilly.

Then she jumped away and ran.

"HEY, it's mine!" Leo shouted and ran after her, thinking _I never should've trusted her._

* * *

**AN: DONE! Plus, it took me two hours to do this, I was shouting, jumping and singing horrifyingly with my sister! If they continue playing like this today, the cup's theirs.**

**Ok, you must be bored of my rambling, just wanted to tell, any kind of review, even 'Banana' is okay XD XD**


	4. Fights

**Ok, a tiring trip to my Granny's. An awesome day spent with my whole family. A weekend completed. So, I had to admit, sleep seems amazing right now, but i have this crazy idea, and I HAVE to post it. Even though no one reviews :( :(**

**Anyway, I'm done being sad. :D :D Now I'm gonna write even though no one reviews. It sucks every time.**

**It's a Leyna. I should update Percabeth and stuff but I'm stuck with Leyna ideas.**

**Anyway, on to the story.**

**361 left**

* * *

**FIGHT**

"You're always around Jason!" Leo shouted.

"We are freaking praetors. Of course we're always together." Reyna yelled back at him. Her dogs, Argentum and Aurum running around their legs crazily.

"Sometimes I'm worried if you guys are going behind me and Piper's backs." Leo huffed. They had a shaky relationship. Not the kind where they're insecure, they have their own demons to fight but they're too broken to fight them. Sometimes they fight them together and most of the times they fight against each other.

"Oh, now that's what you're worried about? THAT'S the only thing you ever had to worry about!" Reyna shouted back with ferocity.

"You think? I watched as my friends fell into literal HELL. I saw as Hazel died to save Frank. I worry every freaking moment about seeing Gaia rising back again. And while you go around messing with Jason behind my best friend's back!"

"Really? You don't have to rule a fucking camp alone. You never had to worry about failing because you are the fucking son of an Olympian who are bloody honored where ever the hell they go. And don't you think I wasn't worried about them? Huh? I guess you never realized even in those few hours we spent together, we became friends."

"That's why you are with Grace behind our backs? Because you can't handle the pressure? Or because I'm not good enough for the daughter of Bellona, praetor of Rome, the one who brought the Greek and Rome together?" Leo was on fire, literally. His clothes were scorching, and the tips of his fingers were still burning.

"I think you should leave Valdez." Reyna muttered. Leo realized what this meant. He still didn't calm down but he knew Reyna was going to break things right now. Throw things away, shout at nothing fight with dummies, basically wreck the whole world.

"It is true." Leo said angrily. He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. It wasn't one of those sweet, passionate kisses after a fight. It was those filled with hatred. Reyna's shoulders are bruised now, purple now, maybe they'll laugh on it later. Leo's lips hurt, they were bruised but they didn't stop. They were both broken, both wrecked.

Leo broke away and glared at Reyna. Reyna still held her ground. "I think you should leave Valdez." Reyna repeated.

Leo glared at Reyna one more time and stomped away burning the tree's on her front porch while he went. Reyna went inside and screamed. She threw away her glass decors on the ground. The same thing repeated all over again. The same fights, the same pointless arguments, but they never left each other. Maybe they couldn't be fixed at least they could be taped and glued back over and over again. And that's what they do. They tape each other and glues each other.

* * *

**OK, didn't went as planned. I thought they're gonna make up, kiss or something, but my hands has a mind of their own. It's 1 am, school tomorrow and I'm planning on watching HP again. I'm such a loyal fan.**


	5. You Found Me

**AN: tomorrow's exam and i know i should be studying, but just a few hundred words won't hurt me :P Hey, I decided the next chapter, maybe cuz i have to write it today, and i'll be sleeping tomorrow. Yes the whole day. then i'll be writing new things, mainly Percabeth (i hope)**

**Anyway, yes this is from a song You found me, The Fray. I was listening to it a few minutes ago on the radio. Some lines reminded me of a great Leyna drabble (i hope)**

**You know I hate Halloweens, they creep me out. And Ew.**

* * *

**YOU FOUND ME**

Leo didn't expect to see, the camp praetor in the deep forests in Camp Half Blood during celebration. Leo was pointlessly moving around, he knew he didn't fit in with the Hephaestus kids. And the six were doing whatever they want. As far as Leo knew, Percy and Annabeth were with the Oracle and Jason and Piper, sneaking off, again. Frank and Hazel, he really didn't care.

But when he heard Reyna sobbing in the middle of the forests, something in side him twisted. He didn't knew what it was, but something deep, deep inside him, hurt. He looked over and found her sprawled on the ground looking at the stars. For the first time Leo had known Reyna - which is not very long - he saw her hair out of her braid. Even though her eyes were red and puffy she looked beautiful.

He wasn't that much of a stealthy person so it didn't shock him when he snapped a branch and saw Reyna sitting up fast and taking out her daggers. The first thing that ran through Leo's mind was _Holy cow, I'm dead. Hephaestus, Vulcan, father save me. _

"Just a Mechanic, passing through, continue gazing at the stars, My Queen." That's what Leo called her, since the first day. At first, Reyna used to get a little angry, now she just rolls her eyes. But at this moment she wasn't rolling her eyes, she was glaring. Which Leo took as a bad sign.

"What are you doing here, Valdez?" She asked rudely, sitting up on the boulder beside her. Leo sat on the grass. Trying very hard not to take out his metal bolts and start tinkering or run away. She was wearing normal clothes, and not a toga. She was wearing blue jeans and an orange and purple t-shirt. Everyone's wearing them for camps unity or something.

"I just heard someone call my name." Leo said simply, not wanting to reveal the truth.

"Valdez?" Reyna looked at him with piercing eyes. "The truth."

"You wanna know the truth? I was walking alone here, nothing to do, and saw you sprawled on the ground _sobbing_." Leo looked a bit angry. "It seems like society doesn't need any of us, since they're not looking for us. So, tell me what's bothering you." His hair was on fire which sort of ruined the seriousness of the mood.

Reyna looked at him for a few moments. "And why would I tell you?" She asked.

"Because, we both are in need of friends." Leo muttered. "And it looks like you more than me."

Reyna sighed. She picked up a branch and started drawing random patterns on the ground. "I guess, it's all breaking down on me now. How much I've lost, I mean. After Jason cam here, I spent every minute trying to find him. I couldn't. Then Percy came. War, again. And this time, loss was massive than the Titan war. My friends died. Gwen, Dakota, Hylla, Argentum, Scipio. Jason isn't a Roman anymore. Not that much. And it seems like no one needs me anymore. So what's your problem?" She asked giving him a rueful smile.

"I guess Seventh Wheel." Leo sighed, returning her smile.

"Seventh Wheel?"

"Yeah, between the seven I was the last wheel. Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper and Hazel and Frank. No one bothers to mention me. And My family. They all look up to me, yeah, but they fear me too. Maybe I shouldn't have burned a few monsters to nothing when they tried to hurt Nyssa. And being the hottest person alive, is also a problem." He winked at her, earning a laugh. It was an amazing feeling.

"Maybe Valdez, we still have hope." Reyna took his arm and led him outside the camp, laughing at his jokes.

Everyone was shocked at first, seeing the Praetor and The Fire Guy together but they realized what happened. How they found each other. So after five years when they got an invitation card to the wedding of Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano and Leo Valdez, they weren't shocked.

After all, they found each other.

* * *

_Lost and Insecure,  
_

_You found me, you found me_

_Where were you?_

_When Everything was falling apart_

You found me - The Fray

* * *

**AN: OMG Almost a thousand word drabble. Next up, Jasper and Leyna together titled 'THE WEDDING' **

**Bye**


	6. The Wedding

**AN: I'm here, with yet another of my drabbles. I would've updated earlier but... there was something wrong with my account. You know what? Exam just got cancel! Whoopie! :P**

**By the way, you know even reviewing a banana is helpful :P xD or a cookie, yes I'd like a cookie**

**359 left**

* * *

**THE WEDDING**

"Do you ever regret it, Valdez?" Jason asked his best man.

"Regret being with her, no way." Leo shook his head. For the first time in his entire life he was being serious. Maybe it was the environment they were in, or maybe it was Jason's face. "Do you?" Leo asked.

"Once I did. After I came to Camp Half Blood and got all my memories back. I realized Reyna meant more to me than I thought." Jason sighed.

"Are you regretting this?" Leo pointed his finger at Jason, meaning his appearance.

"No, not now. I'll never regret it." Jason muttered.

Leo laughed. "You better not, 'cause if you hurt Beauty Queen you are dead." Leo threatened. He didn't mention Reyna, but Jason noticed that id he ever decided to chase after Reyna again, Leo's there to hurt him.

"So how did this happen?" Jason asked after a few moments of silence.

"What happened?"

"Piper, walking down the aisle and me standing there?" Jason asked.

"You want me to be serious?" Leo asked. "Okay, I'll be serious. You came from Camp Jupiter with no memories. Piper thought she was your girlfriend. You left an amazing girl back home, by the way. We saved the world." Leo grinned. "I stopped counting how many times. You guys got together, I became a third wheel. Then a seventh wheel. I saw Reyna. Then it all started." Leo smirked.

"I started chasing her. She started chasing you. Then out of no where, it happened. We joined together, friends. allies, whatever. We planned on getting you to propose Piper, since you didn't have the guts. And somewhere along the line, _us_ happened." Leo sighed. When Jason wanted Leo to be a bit serious, he didn't mean this. But it didn't feel bad. It especially gave him the power to know he can go and marry Piper.

* * *

"Will you, Jason Grace, take Piper Mclean to be your wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad times?"

"I do." Jason's blue eyes twinkled. Piper smiled. Aphrodite was the only Olympian crying.

"Will you, Piper Mclean, take Jason Grace, to be your husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad times?"

"I do." Piper smiled at Jason. He looked gorgeous in his tuxedo.

"You may kiss the bride."

When Piper and Jason kissed, one more young couple had their hands intertwined.

"Do you ever regret letting him go?" Leo asked.

"No, then I wouldn't have met you." Reyna looked at Leo with a smile.

Leo stooped down so he could kiss his queen.

* * *

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review. I have to tell, I never did a Jasper. I'm pretty nervous.**


	7. Midnight Movies

**A Percabeth, finally...**

**I think it was supposed to be Leyna but I'm having Percabeth feels :D so here you go my latest Percabeth... yesterday was a a Jasper and Leyna. Mainly Jasper. Hey, do you think I should do a Frazel?**

**Let me know.**

**It's my 7th story! :D :D :D**

**ONE WEEK CELEBRATION!**

**and yes, and early update :P i might want a review for that :P but no pressure (course u have pressure :P )**

* * *

**MIDNIGHT MOVIES  
**

At first, Percy thought Annabeth had a case of sleep walking. The first few weeks they decided to live in Manhattan together, it was a mess. Even though Annabeth is all about strategies. she still has ADHD. And Percy and Annabeth ended up having a lot paint fights. They spent their nights decorating. And after three weeks they designed their whole apartment.

Now every night in the week Percy used to wake up by the sound Annabeth walking round their house. Percy thought it was just for a few days but it started happening every night. In the morning, she looked perfectly fine and never said what happened during night. Percy asked a few times but Annabeth doesn't remember anything.

Or maybe she is lying. Percy dismissed the thought as soon as it came to him. Why would she even lie to him? It wasn't like they didn't went through Tartarus together. They know everything about each other. Or at least, that's what Percy thought, before he saw what was happening in the night. Percy fell asleep early and woke up hearing Annabeth wake up.

Annabeth seemed a bit neat freak, even during her sleepwalking. Or at least, Percy thought. She went in and brushed her teeth then came out slowly. It was dark so Percy didn't exactly see her eyes, if they were open or not.

He followed her to the kitchen. He would've felt bad in normal circumstances but right now, he was determined to find out. He saw her taking out the cookie dough flavored ice cream. _That's what's happening to the ice cream!_ Percy thought happily. He also thought it was weird when Annabeth took out Doritos from the fridge. _I thought I was the only one between the two of us who likes Doritos. I will never understand her. _Annabeth took out a bowl and dropped a generous amount of Doritos in there.

Then she took her ice cream and Doritos and went to the Living room. For some reason, she insisted on putting a TV there. Now Percy was sure, and he was also sure Annabeth wasn't sleepwalking. But Percy followed her anyway. The one teeny tiny mistake he made that he knocked the vase off. Annabeth was in alert mode in a second. She took out a knife from the kitchen table and looked around frantically.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"Uh, me," Percy thought it was better to surrender than hide.

"Percy," Annabeth sighed dropping the knife. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard you walking out." Percy said lamely.

"Why were you following me?" Percy wanted to melt under her penetrating gaze.

"I wasn't following you. And on a completely unrelated topic, what are you gonna do?" Percy asked.

Annabeth chuckled. "I'm going to watch Mean Girls. Wanna join?" _I don't want to see Mean Girls!_ Percy thought all panicky. But of course he couldn't refuse Wise Girl.

After an hour later, both of them were in to the movie and laughing and commenting. That is how, my friends, Percy Jackson realized watching Chick Flicks with his girlfriend in the middle of the night isn't so bad. Especially when the result is kisses.

**DUN DUN DUN! I finished it. Y'know it's my first Percabeth drabble up here :? Would you mind leaving a review :3 I will be so glad. Thanks! I love you guys :* ;) :D**


	8. The Truth

**AN: Whoops, I'm writing again... high on caffeine in the middle of the night. I don't think it'll be very good but i don't think i'll fall asleep while writingwQwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwww**

**The next day:**

**Sorry for the mess above, I was really high on caffeine but somehow I managed to fall asleep on my laptop. I thought about deleting but hell, let it stay. It might make laugh a bit about last night...**

**Anyway, I'm getting a lot of vacations these days. Strikes, you see. When one occurs no one is allowed to go to school, so my tutor decided it was a good idea for me to study for the half yearly term. And she is giving a lot of homework because i'm a good student *sighs***

**this one goes to MailMyselfToYou, you wanted a Leyna wedding, here you go.**

**btw i don't own PJO**

* * *

**THE TRUTH  
**

After nine years she still can't believe this is happening. It just looks so unreal, that a child of Bellona is getting married. As far as Reyna knew, they often decided to die heroic deaths, saving Rome and whatnot. But here she is, in a white wedding gown, getting ready to marry a guy who is exactly the opposite of her. And you wanna know a little secret? She doesn't regret it. She never will.

You might wonder how this all started. Who, she, Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano is getting married with. If the Fates had told her that she was going to marry this specific person when she was sixteen, she would've laughed at their face. But now this is exactly what is happening. She wondered if Jason wasn't the one who introduced them, would she have ever noticed him, much less fall in love with him.

That weird day, and Reyna lost herself in the flashbacks:

_Reyna had no trouble battling a few Minerva kids, sorry, Athena kids together. How can they say they are the children war goddess? Reyna questioned herself as she walked out of the arena. The only person she respected as an Athena's child was Annabeth, she looked like a fighter, she would've been a worthy Roman. She was in Camp Half-Blood. Something Percy had suggested._

_Jason, _the _Jason Grace came jogging up to her. Her heart, needless to say, danced around. She still couldn't believe it, after a whole year after the Roman-Greek fiasco she still felt something for him. Venus must seriously hate her. But Reyna noticed someone behind him. The camp bomber. Reyna thought bitterly. What's with the Greeks blowing up her home?_

_"Hey, Rey," Jason greeted her, out of breath. They still managed to stay friends. Maybe it was better this way_.(after years she'll realize that it really was better than way)

_The camp bomber was Valdez. The curly brown haired, hyper active, crazy son of Vul - Hephaestus. "Hello, Jason." She had an icy tone in her voice which scared Jason but he didn't back off.  
_

_"Well, my friend here, Leo wanted to, um... talk with you." With that Jason ran. Valdez looked nervous._

_"So what did wanted to talk about?" Reyna asked taking out her dagger. Leo gulped. _

Somehow after a lot of fights, argument, a burned down house friendship emerged. And then this. She couldn't believe it.

Gwen came in. "Hey Reyna, you okay here? Leo's going nuts over there!" She came and fixed her neckline. Suddenly Reyna started getting panicky.

"What if, the neckline isn't right? What if white isn't the right color? What if.. if Leo realizes he never wanted me?" Reyna started to hyperventilate. Gwen happened to be the only person who ever understood Reyna.

Gwen sighed. "I thought you were calm. Look, he's not going to leave you. You waited your whole life to do this. This is your destiny. Not marrying him, fighting alongside him." Gwen said. "Now go up there,"

Reyna took a deep breath. "Yes, I can."

* * *

Leo on the other hand, burned his first suit. Thanks to Hazel they had an extra suit for him. That girl's a life saver. Right now, he was standing in front of the priest - Chiron - their demigods friends were in one side and the gods and goddesses on the other. Jason, his best man, was standing by his side.

"You have the ring?" Leo asked.

"No, Valdez, I accidentally forgot today was your wedding and left it." Jason said sarcastically.

"Whoa, Superman, you still have hope." Leo grinned nervously.

Suddenly everything went quite, the bridesmaids, Piper with one of her Aphrodite siblings. Annabeth with Percy and Hazel with Frank. There was Gwen the maid of honor. **(****i**** really have no idea how this works, so if it goes bad, forgive me) **And oh Gods of Olympus Reyna. She looked friggin' beautiful. Her dark hair was swept upwards. And she was wearing a long white dress with a low neckline. Leo didn't mind though. She had minimal make up on. Piper's courtesy.

Reyna came over hand in hand with Hylla. They had a real fuss over who was going to give her over. Later after a whole battle with Bellona, it was decided. Hylla.

Hylla dropped a kiss on her forehead, and glared at Leo Valdez. Well, Leo always wanted a sister who could beat him up. Reyna smiled a bit nervously at Leo as he took her hand.

"Mi Reina, te ves hermosa." Leo whispered. Reyna got it. He guided her to Chiron and the ceremony started. Leo noticed Aphrodite crying. Piper grinning ear to ear. But he didn't remember much about the ceremony, other than their vows.

Leo's went like this. "I always ran away, after mamá's death. Even when I met Beauty Queen and Superman. Don't mind you two." Leo looked over at them. "I even ran from you after I blew up your camp." This earned a few glares and quite a few laughs. "But we had to work together to defeat Gaia. And that was the moment I realized I didn't want to run anymore. You were exactly my type. Beautiful, strong, intimidating and way out of my league. And you wanted to kill me. But I finally got you to love me back. And here we are. Now I am ready to annoy you the rest of my life."

Reyna smirked. "You blew up my camp." Leo's look said 'did you had to bring that up?' "And I hated you. I hated you for a whole year, and called you the camp bomber. Then came Jason, who decided to grace us with your present. **(dunno if it's correct or not)** After fifty five fights - yes I counted, I care that much - and a burned praetor villa we became friends. And somewhere along that line, I fell in love with your stupid self. I never believed in love. Yes, I spent years in Circe's island and she taught how to seduce and capture, not to love. I never believed in love not with Hylla," She shot an apologetic glance at her. "Not with Jason," Again. "But you, I have no idea what that is about you. But somehow you complete me. And I know I have a lot of Venus stuff going on right now. Sorry Venus." She apologized to the goddess. She nodded, crying.

"You made me believe in destiny. You made me believe that there's more to life than just defending Rome. There's love. You taught me that. I know it's not as good as your speech but I did what I can. I didn't write any speech or vows." Reyna looked at him.

Chiron grinned from the back. "That just said it all. Now, will you Leo Valdez take Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano to be your wife?"

Leo looked at the centaur. "Well, duh! That's why I'm here aren't I?"

This earned a chuckled from the teacher. "Do you..."

"Yada, yada, yada, yes." Reyna said impatiently.

"You may kiss the bride."

"Finally." Leo grinned and kissed _Mi_ _Reina_

* * *

**AN: And that my darling is a one shot :D :D I got sucked in to it. I was supposed to finish at the walking down the aisle. And I know it's super cheesy :))))) But a review? Pretty please?  
Plus google translator helped me with the Spanish  
**


	9. An Awkward First Date

**Hey, you.**

**Couldn't decide what to write... but I'm gonna go with a few ideas thrown at me by my favorite reviewers ;) ;*  
**

**MailMySelfToYou: That pregnant idea was superb! Even though pregnancy was never my style...**

**Verapaige01: you know Valentines day? :D I got an idea... And of course a Percabeth marriage! *squeals like a little kid***

**oh, and it's Frazel ;) :D :O :) (: (; U.U ^_^ :V (ok it's getting weird but read it :D :D) **

* * *

**9. The Awkward First Date  
**

Frank tried to wear a tuxedo, he really did. But in the end he wore a Purple T-shirt with Jeans. Actually he wore a tuxedo but Percy and Jason came barging in telling tuxedo was a bad idea and that they weren't going on a dinner. Which Frank admit they weren't but why shouldn't he be a little formal?

"Because you guys are going on a picnic for Hades' sakes!" Annabeth had said exasperatedly. Even though it pained Frank to admit it, she was right. But he wanted to make an effort.

"She likes you anyway, Frank." Piper had said.

Isn't it weird when you have saved a world with one person but you never went on a date? Frank asked Percy, Jason and Leo right before he went and asked her on a date. It caused an eruption of laughter from Percy with surprised everyone.

Out of all the things, Frank think the most unhelpful is Leo's pick up lines. "Did you fell from Heaven? Because you look like an angel." That is so overused, Frank told him and it sucks. But Leo just waved him off, saying. "I bet Sammy told pick up lines like that." He grinned at him.

Even Reyna gave him advices. Yes,_ Reyna_. Hanging around Leo must've rubbed on her. She told him and he is quoting. "If Leo could make me be her girlfriend by using his pick up lines, why can't you go on on measly little date? And cut your hair Zhang,"

The most important advice were from Piper. She told him to wear cologne and not to get nervous which... he is doing right now. Oh my gods what if Hazel decided he doesn't like him anymore.

Oh gods he was sweating. "Uh, Perce." He called Percy who came right up grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey Frank, you know what I think? Hazel's totally gonna fall for the casual look. Man, I missed so much during our time in Tartarus. As Piper so generously pointed out, you turned hotter. Not that I noticed." Percy looked disgusted. "Ad speaking of Piper... PIPER!" He shouted. "Zhang needs the Love Guru." With that he left him alone with Piper.

"Look, you know Hazel's gonna like you no matter what? But just, try and not to turn into a chameleon or even a lion." Piper giggled.

"I'll try." Frank set out for the date.

~.~

*flash forward to the date*

"Hey, you like Blue cheesecake, right?" Frank asked, nervously. Trying to find a topic.

"Percy suggested it, I bet." Hazel laughed. She looked beautiful. Her roasted chestnut hair was flowing openly with a yellow clip on it. She was wearing a yellow flowery dress that reached up to her thighs. She was wearing a jeans jacket, something Piper suggested, he bets his arrows on it.

Hazel launched on a completely weird talk about how Nico decided that a change from aviator's jacket would be great and how he started wearing grey t-shirts.

"You know this is the first date we've ever been on, and your awfully quiet." Hazel remarked.

Frank laughed nervously. "Uh, it's nothing."

"Oh Pluto, you're nervous!" Hazel exclaimed delightfully.

"And you are... excited about it?" Frank asked.

Hazel laughed. It sounded like a melodious breeze, Oh Frank stop. "No, I'm just, surprised. We saved the world together. I carried your wood and now you are nervous about a date?" She asked.

"You could say that." Frank grinned nervously.

"Oh, Frank," She threw her arms around her. "This is the best date ever. It's even better than Sammy." And kissed him.

Maybe it wasn't such an awkward date after all.

* * *

**SN: Sort of hurried but... I'm worried it's OOC. So a review. Or maybe not with a few ideas... but I'll try really.  
**


	10. An Angry Moody Annabeth

**Another quick upload. Tomorrow's friday and I'm going to my uncle's house... but I'm really tired today. I stayed in school till 3 pm came and directly went to the tutor's. And i went to the department store today and saw that the shirt i liked has been sold out :'( don't blame me if the story is bad... it's a stressful day. I just wanna go to bed.**

**That awkward moment when your best friend decides to cover your back page with your crush's name and those weird little guys you never knew -_- (i still love her and him, but it gets annoying, if u r reading it, dst luv ya, bt seriously STOP doing it.)**

**guess you can say it's a Percabeth**

* * *

**10. An angry moody Annabeth  
**

"No, Percy, just, NO!" Annabeth shouted the last part and I scurried back to my cabin. What in the Hades' happened to Annabeth right now? I asked myself as I skipped across from the Poseidon cabin and went to the beach.

I just asked her something about the weather and if Zeus/Jupiter was angry she snapped at me and walked out. It's always hard to read a women, I thought. As Leo said, 'Even Google wouldn't know how to understand a woman.' And for once in Percy's life he agreed with Valdez.

"Yo Jackson," Speaking of the Devil. Leo came running up to me, grinning. He was still a few inches shorter than me, though I didn't mind. I wouldn't mind being tall once in a while.

"Valdez," I acknowledged. Somehow my trip to Hell made me grumpier. Rachel said so. But if you got a full trip to Hell with an exquisite Nyx and a trip to Phlegathon, you wouldn't know what it meant to be grumpy.

"I heard you and Annabeth fight." Leo said. "Piper sent me here, apparently 'Percabeth' is quite a famous pairing." He grumbled. "She sent me to check on you guys."

"What? Percabeth?" I asked ridiculously.

"Yeah, like Stonefield? It's like Percy and Annabeth combined. Couple names. OH MY GODS, I'm becoming an Aphrodite kid!" Leo shocked.

"Huh, Percabeth," I grumbled. "So what should I do, undetermined son of Aphrodite?" I smirked at him. His hands caught on fire and this ability of him still scared me to death. I mean water and fire? Never a good combination. But ice and fire isn't either. But Reyna and Leo is managing it quite right.

"Look, man, don't call me son of Aphrodite, she'll disown me immediately." Leo grinned. "But love advice? Uh, I gave a red rose to Reyna once she was angry... ok, she almost killed me. But it's worth a shot." He said and hopped away and gave Piper a thumbs up.

* * *

That's how I found myself standing in front of the Athena cabin, asking Annabeth out on a date, like, right now. Annabeth just shouted from the other side that she's coming. Whoa, didn't expect that.

I paced in front of the cabin a few minutes, before Annabeth came out. Wearing her Camp Half Blood t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Her blonde hair was tucked in a cap. Her grey eyes were calculating as always. She looked beautiful.

"My Lady," I bowed to her. I was nervous but she allowed herself to smile.

"My Lord." She fake curtsied.

"Shall we?" I offered her my hand, and she took it grinning all the way. The one positive thing, out of the whole demigod business, I met Annabeth Chase. I took her to the beach. Of course it was past bedtime, we're dead if the harpies caught us, but they are almost close to nothing now. Plus, Ella made a deal with her sisters, not to harm us tonight.

"Where are we going, If I may ask, My Lord." Annabeth smiled again. Hey, what happened in the morning anyway?

"Under the lake, Wise Girl. Remember our third kiss, or first real kiss?" I grinned crazily.

It was simple to will myself to create a bubble around me and Annabeth. Instead of doing it halfway, I did it full. Till our legs were in the bubble. I looked at Annabeth and saw she had a nostalgic look on her face. "I know I act like an idiot, most of the time." Insert sheepish grin here. "But I care, I really do. You're the only reason I'm here. Literally. If it weren't for your and you amazing Wise Girl ideas, I'd be dead during the quest for the Lightning Thief. You know, I have no idea why you got angry this morning.

You know we have a couple name? It's Percabeth, sweet right?" I realized I was bubbling away. Eh, got the pun? But back to topic. "Look the point is, I love you, and I'm not letting you, because you complete me. Somehow in this five years you became a part of me. You crept up my back with out even me knowing. And that just scares me. Not because you aren't gonna return my feelings, but because you and I, we might not get the fairy tale ending we deserve- Mmph." I was cut off by Annabeth's lips crashing against mine.

After a brilliant make out. "Well, at least we're gonna die together, right Seaweed Brain."

And maybe, a moody female wasn't that bad.

* * *

**HEHHEHE, I wrote it. Actually in the middle of it, I sorta went to my song mode.**

**PERFECT TWO- Auburn. Ha, that song just hit me like a bullet. **

**Oh advertising time, please read my newest story 'Twenty Reasons why' oh and 'Criminal' too ^_^ PleasE? I love them... hope u love them too... cause a happy reader means a happy writer.**


	11. Late Night Chats

**AN: I spent my whole day with my family. ****Another well spent weekend. But the sad thing tomorrow school :( :'( But hey, i have my best friends right? :D :D sad thing is they have no fanfiction account, then i could've introduced you to them. But i have a drabble to write :D **

* * *

**11. Late Night Chats**

Leo didn't expect to talk with Queenie, in 3 in the morning. But well, miracle happens. And that truly was a miracle. Leo discovered there was a lake beside the Praetor villa which, Zhang and Reyna was sharing. And for some reasons Zhang invited them - the seven - together. And now Leo discovered he couldn't sleep in the night. All those nightmares.

That's why he had decided to take a walk round the lake. And there she was. Sitting cross legged throwing rocks in the river. Maybe Leo should go talk to her. Or maybe he shouldn't. He wouldn't like getting killed by her, and she always wants to kill him. But later he decided that he should. And that turned out to be the greatest decision of his life.

Reyna was just sitting there. Leo just went and sat beside her. She noticed, but didn't say anything. After a while Leo decided to melt the ice. "Reyna? What are you doing here in this ungodly hour?" He asked, throwing a pebble in the river.

"Ungodly hour, Valdez? I think Diana's gonna get pretty angry." Reyna said and pointed to the moon. It was shining like it ever does. It took a moment for Leo to get it that Diana is Artemis. The Virgin Goddess.

"Oh, yeah," Leo grinned a bit. "So, never told me, _Reina,_ what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep, I guess. By the way, I never knew you guys made so noise. If Zhang took a day off, he should've helped me with the paperwork beforehand. It took me three hours to finish those." Reyna muttered. Leo found himself engrossing in every single word. And that didn't surprise Leo at all. Recently he found himself falling for Reyna. Yeah, he had many crushes. Including Thalia, Khione. But this thing with Reyna, it felt real. For Leo, it's like wanting to help her and not flirt with her. He found her intimidating, and that made matters worse. He stuttered when he talked with her.

"Oh yeah." Leo chuckled nervously. "We decided to have one of those private parties. In the end, when I put up the rule 'no kissing' they all started to make noise, shout, sing, and even decided to play truth or dare." He was probably rambling. Why wasn't he dead? He asked himself. And found to his weird surprise, Reyna was trying to suppress a smile. He actually smiled at that.

"Well, you seem to be the odd one out. It's gross, I tell you. They all act like all lovey-dovey, even Hazel and Frank. They're supposed to be Romans." Reyna added the last part as an after thought.

"It's gross, all right." Leo muttered. They fell into another one of those silences.

This time Reyna broke the ice. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Leo thought for a few minutes. Maybe he should tell her. "I had nightmares."

"Demigod nightmares?" Reyna nodded like she understood. "You can tell me if you want. I'm told to be a good listener."

Leo found himself telling her. "It was

"You listened to me. Now I listen to you, it's fair." Leo suggested, after a few minutes. Deciding he doesn't like the silence.

"Fair. Not very Roman of you. But I guess you aren't Roman." Reyna looked at the water. "It is nightmare. One of those, horrifying past revisiting. Like yours." Reyna told him about Circe and Hylla. And those nights in Blackbeard's ship.

By the end of her tale, Leo was rubbing her back. It turned out, he was good at comforting. "It feels good to tell someone something, doesn't it _mi Reina?_" Leo asked. Reyna never asked about his weird nicknames. She had a few of her own. Camp Bomber for starters.

"It does," Reyna said shortly. Reyna wanted to talk, but she ran out of topics and she was sleepy. "It's 3 am, Valdez, I need my sleep, you know." She got up and went a few paces. Leo was grinning dazedly. And then she again walked backwards and looked at him in the face. "Look, if you ever tell anyone what I told you tonight and right now, I'll kill you. You are a true friend, Valdez." With that she walked away.

Leo grinned stupidly. First step: Done. Second: Make her fall. Third: Kiss her. That was about it.

* * *

**AN: :D :D I'm on a sugar rush. let's go burn something :P :P**


	12. The Big News

**OK, my twelfth drabble.. I can count! :P**

**Again, remember those strike I told you about? They are giving it out again, and so i got homeworks, like in hundreds or something... scared me to death today, it did.**

**I'm doing my Leyna pregnant fic, the one MailMyselfToYou recommended. It might not be super good, but I tried a bit with the fluff.  
**

**And stay safe, all the people who's on the way of Typhoon Haiyan (I dunno why Poseidon/Neptune doesn't send it elsewhere)**

**OOC just thought you might wanna know**

* * *

**12. The Big News**

"Look, Rey, it's gonna be okay, you shouldn't be this scared, for Pluto's sakes, you are a daughter of Bellona!" Jason said exasperated as Reyna paced around the room. Gwen was sitting on the couch cross legged and smirking as she watched Reyna.

"She did exactly that when Leo proposed." Gwen smirked. "But instead of doing that in front of him, she IM-ed me and paced like that."

"Yeah, I remember." Jason agreed. "Leo thought Reyna was going to kill him in the middle of the night. It took me five hours to calm him down and then another one hour to stop burning up his clothes." Jason recalled.

"It's not my fault! Damn it! You are with a daughter of Venus or Aphrodite, whatever! You're never gonna have trouble proposing. And you, Gwen, you're boyfriend's always drunk, thanks to Kool Aid!" Reyna shouted. Gwen and Jason burst out laughing.

"That's why she doesn't have any new friends," Jason howled over laughter, while Gwen rubbed a tear off her cheek.

"Look, you guys don't have to tell your husband that you are carrying their child, do you?" Reyna looked at them.

"Hey, take out all the sharp equipments." Jason instructed Gwen. "She's hormonal, right now."

Gwen did as told. While Reyna was glaring at her. Jason then looked at his phone and pretended he has a text. "Look, Pipes want to see me. I need to go." He kissed Reyna and Gwen on the cheek and walked out. Even Gwen made her quick exit. "Look, remember the dinner plan? Work with that. I need to go too," And then Reyna was left all alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Reyna pulled on her sweater. It was one of those wintery nights, when everything just appeared to be cold and no snow. Reyna called Leo and told him to come home fast. Reyna swears up and down that Leo set something on fire. Reyna made tacos. Beef tacos. She knows he loves those. Leo came in, running.

"Queen, did something break?" He looked around frantically. His orange t-shirt was singed. Just as Reyna guessed. "Why did you make tacos? Holy mother, don't tell me you're leaving me! Leo panicked. And Reyna noticed that his hair was on fire. She couldn't help it, she laughed.

"Leo, I'm not gonna leave you." Reyna grinned at him. "Stop burning, take a shower and then come here, we're gonna eat dinner!" Reyna didn't mean to sound over enthusiastic, even Leo gave her a weird look before going. Reyna paced around the room. What if he doesn't want the kid? What if Bellona decided to kill Leo? What if...hundreds of scenarios played on her mind while Leo took his shower.

"Hey, Queenie, you made tacos!" Leo looked at it skeptically. "Did I miss April Fools or something? Cause I know I didn't."

Reyna looked at her husband a bit weirdly. "Look, I know I fooled you once by putting sugar in the tacos. So that doesn't mean our rocky relationship is coming to an end is it?" Reyna joked. Maybe Leo did rub off on her...

Leo grinned. "Mi Reina, you're doing well. Let's eat!" He dug in. How old was he again? Reyna thought again, yeah, twenty six. Isn't it too early to be a father? Should I be nervous? Is he going to leave me. Reyna Ramirez - Arellano - Valdez you do not get scared of this **(huh, pretty big name)** But of course she couldn't eat. She kept thinking about burning houses and Circe and Hylla. And demigod fates. Will the fates really let them have a happy ending?

"Rey? You look nervous, what happened? Is it your Pegasus, Skippy again? You could've called Piper." Leo said softly.

"No," Reyna said thickly. Stupid hormones, she can't cry now. What if Leo leaves her? She needs to be strong.

"¡Oh dioses, reina por qué lloras?" _oh my gods, reina are you crying?_ Leo found himself slipping in Spanish.** (work of google translator here)**

"No, I'm not." Reyna grumbled.

Leo knelt down in front of her. "What's wrong, _Reina?_" Leo nudged her gently.

By this time, Reyna had tears streaming down her face. She was crying. Over nothing! "I... I... Promise me that you're not gonna leave?" She stuttered out.

"¿cómo se puede siquiera pensar en algo así, cariño?" _how can you even think of something like that, darling? _Leo asked.

"I, um, I'm pregnant!" Reyna blurted out.

"Holy Hephaestus! That's great! So when is mini Leo coming out?" Leo asked grinning ear to ear.

"You're not angry?" Reyna asked.

"Of Course not. Who said I'm gonna get angry?" Leo looked a bit shocked.

"It's just..." Reyna trailed off. Leo got it, really. Circe taught her that men are pigs. She grew up believing men leaves women after they're done with them. She had nothing else to believe in, before Leo came along. It was his job to make her believe otherwise.

Leo kissed her on the top of her head. "I'm not gonna get angry. But next time you tell, don't cry a river." Leo joked. Reyna laughed and hit him on the shoulder. "Let's go and watch Phineas and Ferb!" He grinned like a kid.

"You know, when your child comes out, you have to take care of him/her? I need to go and do something out there." Reyna half-joked.

"Why, my unborn baby? You are going to cause sadness and arguments between me and my lovely wife." Leo groaned.

* * *

***yawns* I am gonna go to sleep. Review everyone, I love you guys**


End file.
